White Tiger
by Quuer1189
Summary: Marcus left the Volturi after finding out that his brothers killed his wife. 3 years passed and he almost got killed by a white tiger who magically turned back to a human and imprinted on him. And who's Puck? MarcusxOC.
1. Africa Has White Tigers?

**White Tiger**

_**Summary**: This is about Marcus leaving the Volturi after he discovered that his brothers were the ones that killed his wife, Didyme. 3 years had passed and Marcus wanders alone in the world. But what happens when Marcus has finally found a family of different breeds?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga! But I own the OC's here.**

* * *

**"Africa has White Tigers?"**

3 years had pass since I had left the Volturi...

I had finally found out the truth of what happened to Didyme, and I just happened to find Aro's journal lying around. I know my brother's mind is insanely mad, but I never thought that his lust for power would go as much as to kill my loving wife, his own blood-related sister. And it was all to keep me in the Volturi since my brothers needed me.

It wasn't only Aro's doing, it was also Caius; my two brothers betrayed me. I had confronted them that night, and I got the truth out of them. It was true...all true. I never thought that they would do this to me, but then again they have done a lot of worse things to other covens. That was when I started to see how much of a monster each and everyone were in the Volturi. My first intentions were to kill my brothers or their wives right now when I had the chance.

But no...I was not going to be the monster. Not this time...

And so I ran away, leaving the Volturi behind me with ease, and no guards dared to go after me.

I have soon switched my diet to 'vegetarianism' because I didn't want to be a monster, and because I didn't wanted to be reminded of red eyes. By 2 months, my eyes were completely golden yellow and I continue to prey on animals. For years, I have done this, traveling like a nomad, and hiding behind a black hood. I didn't want any vampires to find out that it was me, Marcus, former lord of the Volturi. But then again, there were no news of a former Lord leaving the Volturi. I'm guessing Aro decided to keep it a secret.

I am right now in Sudan, Africa. It was near Twilight and there would be no sunlight to expose me of what I truly am. I took off my hood and decided to hunt somewhere in the forest. When I reached the forest, I smelled the most fowl scent in the world; it was similar to those of the werewolves, which we encountered with the Cullens 4 years ago. I was curious so I decided to check.

As I went deeper into the forest, the smell became stronger. Soon, I started to hear growling from an animal of some sort. I slowed my running down as I stopped behind a large tree. I heard some snarls and growls at a far distance. I look behind the tree to see where the noises are coming from.

From far away, I could see two snow-white tigers fighting–No...no, not fighting–playing... they were playing with each other, biting, nipping, and gnawing like two energetic kittens. Moreover, they were huge beasts with the height of a monstrous 6 ft tall; tigers are only supposed to be under 4 ft of their height. Another thing was their scent. They are carnivores, right? So why do they smell so...disgusting?

One more thing...

What are _white tigers_ doing here in _Africa_?

I heard a small threatening growl behind me. Quickly, I turned around and met face to face with another beast. Before I could move, it already lunged at me and we both flew out of the bushes. It pinned me to the ground and bared its teeth at me. For the first time, I saw the beast's eyes. They were bright blue like sparkling sapphire stones, and the creature is a tiger with the color of pure white, but with no stripes. Odd, but unique. The beautiful creature stopped growling at me and her alluring blue eyes softened when she caught sight of me. She stared at me for a while with this strange adoration, and the next thing surprised me...

A white simple string was tied between the tiger and me; it was the purest of all white similar to the tiger's color. It was just as strong as it was once with Didyme and me. But how? How could this be possible?

My question was soon answered when the beast in front of me started to shape-shift into, unexpectedly, a female human. She was beautiful beyond all comparison as she reminded me of Didyme's hair: long flowing black hair. She has almond-shaped eyes but it was sort of more of a cat's due to her piercing magnificent sapphire eyes. Her skin is as pale as mine is and her lips were full and pink. She was just beyond words, beyond thoughts, beyond a Goddess. I let out a breath, and I didn't know that I had been holding in it for a long time, not that I needed the air.

I looked away from her eyes for bit when I realized now that she wasn't wearing any clothes...

"Umm..." I tried to voice out to her, but I couldn't find the words to say right now. I looked back up at her and she blinked at me confused. I gestured my head down to her body without taking another peek (But I did). I look away, but I could see in the corner of my eyes that she looked down and her pale cheeks were now covered by a small pink blush.

Quickly she got off of me and turned her back to me, embarrassed. "S-sorry..." she murmured out as tried to cover herself with her arms.

I hurriedly took off my black cloak and put it over her. She took it gladly and mouthed a "Thank you" towards me. I nodded to her thanks and carefully helped her up unto her feet.

the another voice was in the clearing. "See what I mean, Yuki? I told you you'll get lucky!" I whirled around and growled at the intruder. I can't believe I didn't notice his scent any sooner! What kind of a Lord Vampire, am I?

"Whoa, hold up!" The strange vampire said as he held his hands up in a surrendering mode. "I'm a friend..."

I eyed at him strangely, I mean he didn't looked any dangerous to me than he should be. He was a tall slim man and with all the genetics a vampire has: pale skin, unusual beauty, and red eyes, or in this case yellow. What made me pegged him as a very strange man was the way he dressed. He was wearing a 50's style black suit complete with a cane, a rose, and a top hat. Now why is a vampire wearing a suit is doing out here in Africa?

That is just too odd...

"Who are you?" I demanded his name as I held the lady that he called "Yuki" close to me. I didn't know why I was being protective of the girl, but she doesn't seem to mind.

The weird vampire just grinned widely at me, showing his pearly white teeth, and he did a little tap dance on the grass before he stood properly, took of his hat, and waved it in an introducing 'fancy' manner. "My name is Puck, Lucky Puck, but just Puck!" He said it in a way that reminded me of Aro, and I almost wanted to shove my fist in his face.

Then out of nowhere, 6 more unexpected guests entered the clearing...

There was a huge male, surprisingly 2 inches taller than Felix I'm guessing, and on his back is a short red-headed woman; they both were wearing mischievous smiles. There were two tall twin boys standing together, one of their arms over the other's shoulders; they were smirking. There's a female standing next to one of the twin boys, and surprisingly she's a human. The last one was another female who looked like a gypsy complete with a crystal ball as she stood next to 'Puck' with a dull expression, but I could see she looked a bit interested.

Puck's grin became wider as he spread his arms out and shouted, "Welcome Marcus! Former lord of the Volturi! We have been expecting you!"

* * *

**Yay!**

And yes, the white tiger, Yuki, imprinted on Marcus!

Will Marcus return her feelings?

Will he accept to be in their family?

Only the next chapter will tell as long as you **REVIEW PLEASE**!


	2. Get Owned!

Thank you, Reviewers for reviewing!

This one is actually a funny chapter!

You guys would enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga! But I own the OC's here.**

* * *

"**Get Owned!"**

"This is our home!" Puck gestured to the wide underground abode. Surprisingly, it felt homy as everything was decorated like home. Although there were no windows, there were doors with long tunnels of cemented walls and hard-wood floor. There was almost everything a home has in here, and there's even an AC running in this underground home, which can explain why the awful scent of the pair of twins was diminished.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Puck gestured to the couch at the living room. I nodded to his hospitality and went over to sit as he suggested. Yuki, the beautiful white tiger in her human form, walked over to me and decided to sit next to me. There was an awkward silence between the two of us, but I felt comfortable sitting next to her now that she's wearing clothes.

"So, let's start the introduction," Puck said as everyone else goes find their own seat. "As you know already, I'm Puck and this is my wife, Circe!" Gesturing to the gypsy vampire holding a crystal ball as he embraced her lovingly from behind. "She completes me..." Okay...

"I'm Caleb!" The big one said and the short vampire woman on his back lift herself up so she's sitting on her mate's shoulders, grinning at me. "And I'm Luna!"

The human girl stood out from the twin boys as she introduced herself, "My name's Hope!"

And that's when the pair of twins jumped into the spotlight. They both looked exactly the same and even with the abilities of a vampire, I don't think I could ever tell the difference between them. They both have the same pale skin, blue eyes, and black cropped hair.

"I'm Jason!" the one on the right said, and the one on the left said, "And I'm Mason! ...Or am I Jason?"

"No bro, I'm Jason...I think..."

"No...wait...maybe I am Jason!"

"Yeah! And I'm Mason! ..no wait, I'm definitely Jason"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah-Ow!"

"Haha-Ow!"

Yuki grabbed two books from the coffee table next to her and threw it at the twins. "You two are so annoying!"

And the twins were not the only who's annoying, "And that Marcus is Yuki, the naked girl-Whoa!!" Yuki threw a rock this time at Puck but missed.

"Haha! Missed-ow!" Circe stepped on his foot. "Behave," she hissed out and Puck's enjoyment died out and is now crying like a sad puppy who has it's bone stolen.

"So why am I here?" I asked. What I meant to ask was why the hell did they decide to drag me in here, but that would be rude.

Puck quickly brightened up and was now ecstatic to answer my question. "Well Marcus, I felt lucky about you when my wife found out that you have left the Volturi a few years ago! So we've been waiting for you here!"

"Although, it took a long time for you to come," Caleb said. "We thought we were going to come and drag you here whether you'd like it, or not." Wasn't that what you did to me just a while ago?

"First of all, how do you all even know me?" This wasn't really making any sense to me. How did the gypsy know about me leaving the Volturi? Does she have an ability of some sort?

Circe took a step forward and said, "Look." She gestured to the crystal ball, and then there was something swirling around in it. Soon the swirls became an image showing two vampires sitting on two of the three seats. I knew who they were instantly. They were Aro and Caius sitting on their chairs.

The image started to play as Aro and Caius leave their seats and went to feed on the humans that were in the grand hall right now, so were the rest of the Volturi guards feeding. The scene disappeared and I sat there shocked.

They have been watching me?

"Look, whatever you're thinking, it's not stalking," Puck said.

"Ha! It's definitely stalking!" Jason...or Mason said.

"It's not!"

The other twin asked, "Oh really? If it's not, then what is it?"

"...Spying"

"Is there any difference to that?" I asked and Puck stood there for a moment thinking before shaking his head to a 'no'.

I glared at him. "Exactly"

I stood up from my seat and made my way to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked as she got off of her mate's shoulders and landed gracefully on the floor. "You can't just leave!"

"Yeah, you just got here!" said Hope. "It'll be nice to have another company around."

I sighed at this. "Look...your coven-"

Puck intervened, "Family. We're a family."

"Fine. Your family seems..." Weird. "Nice...but I'm not interested," I wanted to leave and just get out of here. I didn't want to stay any longer here I mean, why were they expecting me?

When I almost made it out to the door, some one held my hand back, and there was this strange tingling shock that went through me. I instantly turned around to face Yuki and found myself staring at her stunning cobalt eyes.

"Would you please stay with us for a little while?" She asked me with a pleading tone, one that I couldn't resist. What kind of spell did she have over me? What was this bond that was suddenly formed between her and I at first sight? This was confusing, but I just couldn't say no to her.

The way her eyes softened and glistened and her lips in a form of a small pout, creating a desperate expression. It seemed so much like Didyme's when she asked for something from me.

"...A little while..." I said. "Then I'm going..."

Almost immediately, her face brightened up like a little girl had just received the most delicious candy in the world. Her reaction made me smile, but it quickly fell when I saw behind her there were several grins of evil mischievousness.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

I didn't know that my answer of "A little while" was going to turn out into a "Week."

For a whole week, I have stayed with them and I must say that this coven, family, or whatever, is insane! They are completely insane!

I keep getting dragged into their games and this nonstop madness!

Puck...Ohh, how I would like to throttle him one day! But he is too lucky. He is the most oddest vampire to have ever walked upon this Earth. His enjoyment was always fooling around with everyone else and get them annoyed, even the twins (whom I found out to be shape-shifters like Yuki) joins him in the fun. The only person who could stop him is Circe, his mate, and thank God, she has the power to control him.

Puck has an unusual power, but one that could be very useful especially in combat. He can change the "cosmic area of luck" as he say, and level it out. For example, he would steal a lot of good luck from the enemy and give them all the bad luck instead. And that is how he always win in any card games, and always somehow managed to escape the wrath of "books" (Yuki keeps throwing it at him).

But he is the leader of the coven, and despite how immature he is, the family follows his orders.

There was Circe with the crystal ball, and her power placed her to be a "Watcher." She is somewhat psychic, but she could only tell the past and the present, and never the future. She could also project the images she would see and place it in any reflective item such as the crystal ball, a mirror, a window, and even in our eyes.

There's Caleb and Luna. Caleb's ability is strength and it's actually much stronger than Felix and he could hold his ground for a long time no matter how many times any one of us would pounce on him. Luna is a different story; she is a phantom, and when I mean phantom I mean ghost. She can phase through anyone and she could even fly! Once she flew right through me, and that had scare the living hell out of me.

Now, there was an even more scarier, but an amazing, unique gift. Hope wasn't really human; she was actually a vampire. A vampire who could turn herself into a human. Extraordinarily, she could turn any vampires into humans, but she could not turn humans into vampires. In fact, she doesn't have any venom.

Hope is the mate of one of the twins, and that is Mason. Now I know which one is who, I had no trouble figuring out which was Jason and which was Mason. They were all very surprised that I could tell them apart, but they know my power already. The twins kept calling me a cheater, that is until Yuki comes and teaches them a lesson.

Yuki is a shapeshifter and she shapeshifts into a pure-white tiger. Apparently, Jason and Mason are her little twin brothers, but the brothers have black stripes when they phase though their sister doesn't. Although, I liked her that way...she's more unique without the stripes.

How and what kind of crazy mess am I in right now?

Well call me stupid, but Puck managed to convince me to go hunting with him tonight, only with a twist.

We go hunting as humans.

How ridiculous is that?!

Rephrase that, how shamefully ridiculous did I get?

"PUUUUCK! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"DON'T WORRY! WE'LL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!"

Right now, we were getting chased by two lionesses, and they were gaining on us fast as we sped through the thick dark forest. It's amazing how we weren't killed yet for a long time now, but then again it was Puck with his luck.

And apparently, we did make it out alive.

Yuki, in her graceful form of a tiger, came out of nowhere and tackled the two lionesses. I stopped running and was afraid for her safety, although I should have known that she would always come out okay. She broke both of their necks before the two lions fell limply into lifeless.

Puck let out a chuckle and said, "phew... aren't we lucky?"

I punched him on the head as hard as I could.

"OOOW!" He cried in pain as he clutched his head. "Damn it, that hurt!"

"That should hurt! You almost killed us back there!" I yelled back and Yuki growled loudly at Puck; I guess she's also mad at that.

We returned back to the underground home and had Hope changed us back to vampire in just a split second, and she's the only one who could change us back. If Puck and I were actually killed by the lionesses, we will die as humans and not go back to the form of vampires unless Hope makes it so.

Yuki was now yelling at Puck, including me.

"What is wrong with you, Puck!? Have you become suicidal?! And Marcus! That was completely dangerous! Why did you even agree to go hunting with him?" She asked and I cringed a bit from the anger that's visibly radiating off from her.

"We had guns so we were protected," Puck answered bluntly like it was no big deal.

"And where were these guns that you both needed to protect yourselves?" She questioned us with her eyebrows raise.

It was humiliating. When we spotted the lions we tried shooting them but the guns didn't work because...

I knew there was no way out of this so I told the truth, "We forgot to bring the ammunition."

Immediately, Caleb and the twins fell off from their chairs, laughing hysterically. Luna was on the air floating, clutching her sides as her laughter echoed throughout the whole room along with Hope's contagious giggling and Circe's short snickering.

Yuki was even wearing an amusing smile when she heard this. "You forgot to bring ammunition? I mean I can understand Puck, but..." She let a giggle out and that only caused the laughter to grow.

Yes, yes, how did the former lord of the Volturi, Marcus, forgot about bringing ammunition?

"I think he's rubbing off on you," Hope pointed out and I just rolled my eyes at her. "How did Puck even got you to agree with him?"

I shrugged. "He just got lucky..."

More laughter came until it finally died down when Circe announced, "Dinner's ready! We're having steak!"

Hope changed every one of us, besides Yuki, Mason, and Jason, into ordinary humans before going over to our tables and eat our dinner.

It was quite exhilarating to be human again. Despite the lack of enhanced senses, we have more control and non-beast-like. I could taste the delectable juice from the Beef steak. Every piece of food has many unique different tastes and it was just too good.

After dinner, we all changed back to our original forms, and our eyes were brightened as yellow. That would mean that we had already fed. But that would also mean another thing...

"Let's play _Get Owned_!" Luna shouted and everyone eagerly agreed to play the game.

I was confused and so I turned to Yuki. "What is this _Get Owned_?"

Yuki chuckled. "It's quite entertaining. You see two people insults each other until one of them surrenders and victory goes to the winner."

My eyes narrowed at the idea of such a game. "Is it really that fun?"

"Trust me, it's like some one blackmailing you but you have blackmail of them first," she explained, but I don't see it clearly yet.

"Okay, if the two _lovebirds-_" Lovebirds? "Are done talking can we get on with the game?" Luna glanced around to see if anyone objects. No one did and so she yelled, "I go first!"

She pointed her finger directly at Circe and she asked, "Have you gotten enough sleep these days?"

Circe only look at her with boredom and replied monotonously, "No, I don't sleep."

"Ohhh, that explains your dark, shallow eyes. I thought at first you were wearing dark make-up!" Jason, Mason, and Caleb snickered while Yuki, Hope, and I were shocked. Puck looked a bit angry though.

"But Luna, I'm pretty without make-up. And look at you!" Where was she going with this?

"Me? I can be pretty without make-up"

"You're not even pretty _with_ make-up"

"Ohhhh! Burn!" Jason yelled as they all laughed at that; Luna was shock. I chuckled. This was actually very entertaining.

The game went on as Circe beats Luna, Caleb beats Circe, Hope beats Caleb, Hope beats Mason (he gave up too fast), Jason beats Hope (Mason punched him for that), Yuki beats Jason, and unfortunately, Puck beats Yuki (it took almost an hour).

It was now me against Puck.

He chuckled darkly and I glared right at him.

"Oh wow, this is so intense," Luna whispered as everyone leaned in closer for the final battle.

"So...Marcus...are you trying out for a hippie-look with that hair of yours?" Puck smirked.

I only smirked back. "Well, it's better than dancing with penguins in Tuxedo, hmm?" Snickering in the background.

"Ha! At least I get all the ladies with this suit!"

"Don't you mean _chicks_?" He glared at me when everyone started laughing at the _chicks_ joke.

I thought I had him, but he kept going. "No, I meant _thee_ ladies"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What ladies?"

"The ladies that I stole from you...or did they come running to me away from your gay hippie-ness?" Caleb and the twins were laughing. Hope, Circe and Luna were also laughing. Yuki was glaring at Puck.

I glared at Puck too while he was smiling with smug written all over his face.

And then, I had my next line...

"Did you happen to kiss every lady that you stole away from me?" I asked him.

"Like I said, they came running to me, so yeah I kissed them"

"Ohhh!!" I cried out dramatically.

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"I should have warned you about them" I tried to sound guilty, but the smile on my face got in the way. I just couldn't help it.

"Why?" Puck asked, raising his eyebrow at me warily.

My smirk got wider and I decided to just say it, "They have _herpes_."

Dead silent.

And before I knew it, everyone was laughing it all up and Puck gaped at me with his jaw dropped. I couldn't help but laugh at his priceless expression.

"OHHH! OHH GOD! HAHAHAHA! MY RIBS!" Caleb yelled.

"Now that's how you Get Owned!" Mason stated.

Yuki was gasping between her breaths as she turned to me and said, "Oh my God! **Herpes?!**" She laughed even more causing everyone else to double their laughter.

"I'm sorry, hun," Circe said as she embraced her still-shocked husband. "You'll get him next time."

Puck recovered from his shock. He frowned at Marcus. "I used my powers against you, so why?"

I didn't know how to answer to that, but Circe answered for him. "I told you there, some times it just has to do with skills, and with skills there are odds and odds could actually top luck."

"Okay..." He looked back at me and held his hand out toward me. "Good game, Marcus. Your the Champion for tonight, but don't think next time you would win!"

I smirked at him. "Don't worry. I won't get owned."

* * *

So what do you think?

This crazy family has cracked his eggshell and Marcus is slowly becoming the original Marcus that he sued to be.

Please review!


End file.
